Of Leather Pants, Love and Payback
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: Alec wants REVENGE on his boyfriend. Wearing completely different clothes and teasing  *wink wink*  him all night? Sounds like a good plan. XD


**Hmm...so this is my first Malec fic. I've read many and they are DEFINITELY my favourite IM couple. But I've never put any of my Malec stories on fanfiction, before...**

**SOOOOOO, let me know what you think. =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Mortal Instruments.**

R&R! XD

**Here it goes...**

It wasn't like he hasn't _asked _before. It _was _Magnus Bane; what else would you expect? Though he cooperated and wore clothing that wasn't JUST black, Alec never wore anything REALLY out there. Magnus begged his boyfriend _countless _times to go shopping with him, to give him a makeover, but Alec always refused. HOWEVER, Magnus had teased the _hell _out of Alec lsat night, and he wanted REVENGE. So, this time when Magnus let his little Shadowhunter know that he was throwing a party, Alec was determined to surprise him.

_And it would be good.  
_

Alec wondered idly around the mall, not really paying attention to anything in particular. He glanced at each shop as he passed, knowing very well that if something was Magnus-worthy, it would stand out and scream, "I'M SEXY AND SPARKLY AND YOUR BOYFRIEND WOULD APPROVE".

By 3 o'clock, Alec was hungry and his stomaching was _aching _for something to eat. He stopped at the food court and got a sandwich (which was DELICIOUS) at a place called 'Subway'. Then he washed it down with an iced latte from a small cafe nearby.

He walked around a bit more and was just about to give up when he saw it. It was PERFECT. And it most definitely screamed, "I'M SEXY AND SPARKLY AND YOUR BOYFRIEND WOULD APPROVE". He laughed as he imagined Magnus' reaction to such an outfit. First a high-pitched squeal would escape his sweet supple lips, then his hands would clap together in delight, the sound of rings clashing swirling in the air...his eyes would light up, the green colour becoming even more pronounced and Alec would watch his love, in complete awe of his beauty. A soft sigh escaped his lips at the thought of the sparkly warlock.

He bought the outfit with only the SLIGHTEST hesitation, and resumed his walk around, now searching for something else. He found it quite quickly, and because he wasn't too fussed, he chose the colours in no time at all.

_I can't believe I just bought make-up._

Alec left the shop and made his way back home to the institute, even if it seemed Magnus' apartment was more like a home to him, now. He would get ready, and head to the apartment and Magnus would be SURPRISED._  
_

Alec stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection through the dirty glass.

The oceanic blue eyes stood out against black kohl liner, looking slightly apprehensive, and a mixture of fear, anxiety, anticipation and horror.

They swept over the young Shadowhunter in the mirror, analysing.

He wore an electric blue singlet underneath a long sleeve fishnet shirt. It clung to his body and outlined his toned stomach and arms. Tight, black leather jeans hugged the skin of his legs, hanging slightly low on his hips. He had on black, knee-high boots and a shimmering blue belt snaked its way across his waist. Ring laden fingers came up to gently touch his hair in innocent curiosity.

The usual silky curls had been straightened, his bangs swept casually across his face, slightly covering one eye. There were streaks of electric blue through the black and his lips were painted the exact same colour.

To top it all off, every inch of his skin was covered in a light blue, shimmering glitter. His skin glowed through the fishnet; his face looked _alive _when it shone like that. He was ready to leave.

There was quite a long line of people waiting to get into the party, as there always seemed to be. He walked all the way to the front, making to just walk through the front door to get a drink like he always did, when an arm stopped him, barring his way.

"Sorry but you have to wait in li..." the voice trailed off as Alec turned around.

Magnus looked spectacular. Alec's eyes appraised the tight, rainbow coloured jeans, shimmering bare chest, black rimmed, green cat eyes, spiked colourful hair and finally rested on his fluoro yellow painted lips.

Magnus stared at him incredulously. "Alec?"

Alec was transfixed by the way Magnus' mouth moved. He licked his lips hungrily. "Mmmm?" he replied.

Magnus' hands found Alec's waist. His fingers curled around his skin, yanking him closer.

Their lips crashed together and both of them let out a content sigh.

Magnus pulled away slightly. "Your eyes, your scent, your taste..._not _your look."

He pushed Alec a bit, so he was at arm's length, to get a full view of him.

His lips turned up slightly at the corners, a smile slowly teasing itself across his face. His eyes settled on the pants.

"Hmmm..." he murmured, still smiling, "_Lovely _outfit!" he leaned down, lips at Alec's ear, "Too bad it won't be on _you _tonight...but rather...the floor..."

Alec shivered slightly at the feel of Magnus' breath on his skin.

A soft, sensual purr escaped through his soft, supple lips, gently reverberating in his throat.

Magnus smiled slightly, gently pressing his lips against the skin right underneath Alec's ear.

"Come love, you're holding up the line," Magnus said softly, smiling.

Alec groaned as Magnus pulled away and looked over at the people in the line, annoyed.

"Stuff them," he murmured, under his breath.

Magnus laughed softly. "You're right; I'm really not in the mood for a party right now,"

Alec raised one eyebrow. "Well, it's too late now isn't it?"

"Hmmm...I _could _make them leave."

Alec sighed. "No, don't. We wouldn't want to deprive anyone of the pleasure of attending one of _Magnus Bane's _parties!"

Magnus pouted. "But they're depriving me of the pleasure of stripping my boyfriend and ravishing him."

Of course Alec had to blush, of course. Heat rushed to his face and a pink tinge appeared in his cheeks.

Magnus sighed. "You're so cute when you blush,"

Alec's cheeks flushed even more.

"Ahhh..." Magnus closed his eyes and turned away, "I can't look or I'll lose my self-control and these people will get a show they may not want to see."

He opened his eyes and gestured to everyone to quickly get inside. "Hurry up, you're too slow." He snapped at them.

Alec stifled a laugh and gave everyone an apologetic look as they shuffled past. "Our sparkly warlock isn't in the best mood."

"I'm not _their _sparkly warlock," he scowled, "I'm only _your _sparkly warlock."

Alec laughed and dragged Magnus into the apartment, which was alive with flashing lights and loud, thumping music. "Just saying, Mag."

Magnus grumbled and turned away, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Awww, come on, dance!" Alec tried to cheer him up.

"No, I'm in a bad mood." Magnus said stubbornly.

Alec walked forward and wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist from behind. He lowered his lips to his ear. "I bet I could change that."

"You can no-" his words were cut off by a strangled gasp of pleasure as Alec's hands slid down dangerously close to his...

Magnus' eyes rolled back in his head. "That's...that's not fair," he gasped.

Alec smiled against his skin. "Never said I was playing fair,"

Magnus let out a soft moan. "Freaking tease," he scowled as Alec pulled away.

Alec smiled slightly, lights dancing in his eyes. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

He was referring to the night before, and Magnus knew full well that worse was to come. He groaned. "Sometimes, I really hate you." He paused, "Okay that's not true, but you get my drift."

Alec laughed and pulled him closer. 'Dance," he instructed.

Magnus sighed and gave in to the music. He knew it would be a long night.


End file.
